List of Characters
Below are the characters of Kitchen no Ohime-sama. Characters * Najika Kazami (風見 七虹香 Kazami Najika) : Najika is an orphan from Hokkaidō who lost both her parents in an accident at a very young age. Najika has been searching for her "Flan Prince", eventually transferring to Seika Academy when she discovers that the spoon is unique to that school. She initially has a crush on Sora, who claims to be her "Flan Prince" not knowing that Daichi had fallen in love with her. In the moments before Sora's death, Sora confesses that he lied about being her prince, and it is later revealed that he did so to try to keep Daichi from remembering their mother's death. In shock about Sora's death she loses her sense of taste and loses her place in Seika Academy, but soon thanks to Daichi she is regained her place in Seika Academy with certain conditions from the director. (Daichi's father.) Najika soon gets her sense of taste back. With Daichi supporting her from the sidelines she startes to fall in love with Daichi. It is later revealed that Daichi is her true "Flan Prince". When Najika discovers this, she fulfilled her promise to Daichi that she made six years ago. * Daichi Kitazawa (北沢 大地 Kitazawa Daichi) : Daichi is Sora's younger brother, and the first person Najika met when she came to Seika Academy. In the beginning of the story, he tends to call her "monkey" because she fell out of a tree and landed on Daichi. He falls in love with Najika later on in the series even though she is in love with Sora, though he kisses her once unexpectedly to express his attraction to her. After Sora's death, he is unable to bring himself to act on those feelings and refuses Najika's feelings at first, though he gives in to his father's demands to try to protect Najika from being kicked out of the school and becomes the student body president to replace Sora. After he remembers his mother's death on his trip to Hokkaido, he also remembers that he was Najika's "Flan Prince", and accepts her feelings for him. *'Sora Kitzawa' (北沢 空 Kitazawa Sora) : Sora is Daichi's older brother and Najika's initial love interest. Contrast to Daichi, Sora is kind and a gentleman to Najika. He is the substitute director of Seika Academy. Like Daichi, he is very popular with the girls, who get jealous of the attention he shows Najika. He quickly falls in love with Najika and always says encouraging words to her. He even lies about being her "Flan Prince". He dies from a car crash, when he was struck by a truck as he crossed the street to deliver some beans to Najika. In his last moments, he admitts to Najika that he lied to her because he wanted to be her prince. It is later revealed that he lied also becuase he didn't want Daichi to remember their mother's death from a trip to Hokkaido six years ago. * Akane Kishida (岸田 茜 Kishida Akane) : Akane is a popular young model who strives to be a super model like her mother was. She initially hates Najika due to her jealousy over Daichi. After she goes on an extreme diet and loses her ability to eat, Najika re-creates a peach pie made by Akane's grandmother which helps her regain her appetite. Akane softens towards Najika, eventually considering her her best friend despite her own feelings for Daichi, and comes to support Najika in both her competition and in her relationship with Daichi. She and Seiya Mizuno begin a relationship in the bonus story in Volume 10. *'Seiya Mizuno' (水野 星夜 Mizuno Seiya) : Seiya is a junior pastry chef and the son of the head of the Mizuno group. He grew up in Hokkaido like Najika but spent most of his time baking and learning from the best chefs. His father barely spent time with him so he was quite lonely for most of his life. He told Najika that whenever he was sad, he would go to Lavender House and look through the window and watch her bake. He resents Najika at first and tries many attemps to beat her in contests but slowly warms up to her and falls in love with her. He is described as a jerky kind a guy who is quite conceited. But after a while when he tried to pursue Najika, he gives up when he realizes she loves Daichi. In the Bonus story, he and Akane begin a romantic relationship. Category:World of Kitchen no Ohime-sama